In the World of Books
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Young reader Lilly volunteers at the local library. There she meets Jake, an old family friend. He seems nice but looks are deciving, especially Jake's. Soon Lilly is caught in a web of confusion. All while a bounty hangs over all reader's heads.
1. Chapter 1

**So my awesome fans, sorry I haven't updated in forever. Just so busy. But I am trying now. Summer is here so expect many more updates and new stories. R&R, no flames. Contructive critism only. Enjoy :D**

**Lilly POV**

The first encounter with him was in the library. I decided one day to volunteer there, shelving books and the sort. I thought that peace and quite would help clear my head of everything. All my problems. And I really had some problems. I could read. Read things right off the printed pages and into the world. The library sported all the books I could ever dream of. Ever heard the phrase: Water, water, every where but not enough to drink? Well in my world the library is: books, books, everywhere but never use your voice.

I was damned. I would never be able to read a single sentence off a page with out pulling it right off. So many future careers gone, out of my life for good just at birth. Singer, no. Actor, no. Comedian, no. The list goes on.

The really bad part of my curse was the Law of Consevation of Mass which states matter is niether created or destroyed, just changes from one state to another. This applys to me because when I read I am adding matter into the world there for something of equal value must dissapear into the the place where the new object was taken from. So if I read out a human then somewhere, a human already in this world must dissapear into the other.

This law though, only applys to matter. So if I read out beauty for myself (which I didn't) then I would change. It abides by the law because the second part clearly states that it changes from one form to another.

So, with all this crap in my life I decided to spend my summer volunteering at many places. Give back to the community for what I had unintensionally taken away. Who knew that the universe was into punishment instead of forgivness.

Now, back to the man. He was a handsome one who came daily to eat his lunch and read a book in a quite corner of the library. The same corner I shelved books. He always wore a suit. Always. Which made me think he worked at the bank a couple blocks from here. He was realitivly young, late 30's or early 40's. Not as young as I, 14 in one week but young for society.

Now, you may be wondering why someone like me would take notice of someone like him. Well, here is how the story goes.

I got to the library late. As always. I hurried and pinned my name tag on my top and dashed to my corner. As always, books awaiting me on metal carts. Lots and lots of books. I started my usual shelving while drifting away in my thoughts.

I thought about Mina. In a few days, she and her mom were picking me up and we were gonna go camping for one night out in the woods. Girls night out. I was really excited. I imagined hiking through the woods with everything I needed on my back and spending the night roasting marshmellows and staring up at the stary sky.

I got so lost in my thoughts that when trying really hard to reach the top shelf I dropped a book. I sighed and stooped down to pick it up at the same time a man did. He grabbed it before I did. As I stood up I was confronted by him. Tall, compared to me with black hair and a toned body. Handsome. His golden eyes seemed warm, just as warm as his smile.

"Trying to shelve this?' he asked in a fluid voice

"Yeah, I am." I said

He reached up and placed the book on the highest shelf.

"Thanks."

"No problem. They should really give you a stool or something." he paused and looked me up and down "Wait a minute, you're Lilly, Kim and Jerry's daughter. I havent seen you since you were about 5. How old are you now?"

I stood there stunned. They never mentioned him before. "14 next week. Excuse me but my parents never talked about you. How do you know them? Whats your name?"

"I used to live a block away from your house. I met your father in a neighborhood pot luck. Your dad and I hung out a lot. We did some work together and became friends. Sometime later I rented out my house and moved to the states but I came back a few months ago. The name's Jake, Jake Waters. Ask your parents."

I looked at him questioningly. "Alright." I said. "I will."

**Later that night**

"Hey dad."

"Yes sweetie." he said while chomping down on a chicken leg

"Do you know a man named Jake Waters? Said he used to live around here." I asked

"Jake? Yeah I do. He moved back here a couple months ago. Good friend. We are actually planning to go out sometime next week. We would've went out sooner but he needed some time to settle in. Why?"

"I talked to him at the library. Said he knew us. I was just checking."

As the days went by I constantly saw him in the library. Sometimes he would talk to me. Little things like where the fiction section was or stuff about my family.

Then Friday came. Camping day.

My shift was over. Finally! I had been waiting all day to go camping and it finally came. I got my gear out of my locker and sat outside on the bench waiting for Mina. An hour dragged by. No Mina. The sun started to set.

I called her.

"Mina, what's going on? I have been waiting over an hour."

"I'm sorry." she cried "Kevin got hit by a car. We might have to put him down. We can't go camping today."

"Mina, I'm sorry. Um so, who is picking me up?"

"Call your parents. We can't."

"Alright. Bye." I grudingly said

I called up my parents only to find out that they were out of town. They went to a resort.

"Dad!" I whimpered "This is so unfair!"

"Look honey, you have your sleeping stuff, clothes, all the lot. We'll call up Jake and you can spend the night there."

"I don't even know him! Why can't I stay home alone?"

"Because its dangerous. Don't worry honey, he's a nice man. He has two boys, 15 and 17. They live with thier mother in the states. He is a trusted friend. I'm sure you both can handle one night together."

I sighed. "Fine."

Thats when the nightmare truly began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly POV**

15 minutes later head lights came around the corner then stopped in front of the library. The passenger window rolled down.

"Lilly!" Jake called

"Coming!" I yelled back while picking up my stuff.

I headed to the car and put my stuff in the trunk then got into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Lilly, how are you today?" he asked while driving around the corner

"Alright." I grumbled, thinking about the camping trip gone wrong

"Sorry about your camping trip. I'll try and make tonight as fun as possible. You like hot coco?"

"Yeah I do."

"How about we get the fire place going and warm up a nice pot of hot coco and spend the night having a movie marathon? Your choice of movies." he said enthusiastically

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not."

Some ten minutes later we were pulling up into the driveway.

"Well," he said as we got out of the car ", Here's home."

I looked around. The house was two stories, like most in the neighborhood, with a brown stucco tile roof and manila painted walls. Morning glories climbed up the walls of the house, dotting it with many huges of blue and purple. The full white moon illuminated the freshly cut green lawn with a pebble pathway leading to the wood door.

I went and got my stuff and headed towards the door.

"I can carry that for you." he said while reaching out to me. I handed him my backpack and sleeping bag. "You won't be needing the sleeping bag. I have a guest room."

Inside, the house was gratiously furnished with leather sofas and recliners facing a large TV hanging above the fireplace. We moved past it and went upstairs.

"To your left is my room and right across from it is your room. Down the hall is the bathroom, there also another bathroom down stairs in the other guest room. Also," he said while smiling "there is a _heated _pool in the back yard if you're interested in a night swim."

I still tried to hold on to my feelings of sadness because of the failed camping trip but as soon as he mentioned the pool I forgot all about it.

"A pool?" I asked incrediously

"Yes ma'am. You want to take a swim?"

"Hell yeah! Let me change first, I'll be out in a few."

"OK, me too." he exclaimed while dropping my stuff in the guest room and leaving the room.

I ripped out my bikini and quickly put it on. I stared at myself in the mirror. Soft semi-curly red hair, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes. Perfect I though to myself. Well...almost. I needed bigger breats but that I could live without at the moment.

What I stared at the most was my new bikini. It was pink, yellow, and orange with flowers on it. I looked great it in.

I snatched my towel and headed out to where I thought was the pool. Outside was a nicely sized irregularlly shapped pool. Inside it where lights illuminating it.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed then quickly dropped my towel and ran to the pool and jumped in. The water was warm just as he said. A few minutes later he came out in some swim trunks and hopped in the pool too.

After a while of playful swimming we went inside. I hurried upstairs and took a hot shower while he showered in the downstairs bathroom. I then blow dried my hair and changed into a tiny tank top and short shorts and headed down stairs.

He was sitting at the couch with the TV on, the fireplace going, and two mugs of hot coco on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up at me and beconed me to come over and sit with him.

I went over and occupied the other end of the couch. He brought out a blanket.

"Only one." he sighed

I looked at him then hesitantly said, "We can share."

"Its ok, you take it."

"No, really. You sit on that side and I sit here and it can cover our legs." I exclaimed

"Ok." he said, his face lighting up

Lonely man I thought. Little did I know.

We sat there, our legs touching, while sipping hot coco and watching a random movie on TV.

The movie was about a woman cheating on her husband with another man but the man was a criminal. One of the senes was a sex scene.

"Ewww that's gross." I said while laughing "What the hell are they doing? And why in God's name is he using handcuffs on her?"

Jake chuckled. He cleared his throat. "Its called bondage, Lilly. Some people get.." he stopped "..turned on by tieing thier partner down."

"Well the lady doesn't look very turned on." I said confused

"Thats because in this movie she isnt. She is doing it for the man."

"Thats very strange. Who would own fuzzy handcuffs though?"

He cracked a smile at me. "I do, wanna see Lilly?"

"Yes!" I gushed

He jumped up from the couch and bounded up the stairs. No more then 40 seconds later he was back in his place on the couch.

"They have pink fuzz! Thats halarious. Why do you even have them?"

"For curious young ladies like yourself." he said. I didn't know it then but, what he said was the truth.

"I want to try them on!" I said while reaching over to get them.

"What do you say?" he asked jokingly

"Please!" I said sarcastically

"Hold out ur wrists." he commanded

He clasped the cuffs on my wrists. "They are so soft and cute." I beamed at him "So how do you get them off?"

"With the key." he said dangling it in my face

"Ok, so unlock me now."

"Beg for it." he said while jokingly smiling

"No way!"

"Its the only way you will get them off." he said in a sing song voice

I glared at him. "Will you please take the cuffs off? I beg of you."

"Come on, you can do better than that. Is this how you beg your parents? Put some enthusiasm in it."

"Please!" I whined "I'll do anything if you just take the cuffs off."

"Oh really?" his brows arched "Anything?"

"Hmmmm," I pondered aloud ",anything."

"Would you, stay up all night?"

"Easily."

"Would you eat...garlic?"

"Yep. You suck at this. Give me a hard one."

"Fine, you asked for it. Would you go skinny dipping in the pool-"

"Yes."

"I didn't finish my question. Would you go skinny dipping in the pool with me?"

I looked at him. His warm eyes and sweet smile. Nothing malicious. Its just a dare, right?

"Sure I would."

"Do you mean it?" he asked

"As long as I don't get my hair wet."

"Then lets do it!"

"Take the cuffs off." I stated "Then we do it."

"No way. What if I take them off and you don't do it?"

"I swear I will. And if I don't then you can throw me into the pool yourself."

5 minutes later we were both standing at opposite ends of the pool with our backs to each other, taking off our clothes.

"Keep your back turned!" I yelled "No peaking till' I'm in the pool."

"Okay!" he called

I promptly put my hair up and slid in the pool. I then covered my chest with my arms. "Your turn! Come on in!"

"Keep your back turned now!"

"Gladly!"

I heard a splash at the other end of the pool.

"Boo!" he said coming up behind me

I turned around. "Woah there, you're in my personal space."

"Sorry." he grunted and swam backwards

"So, I told you I would do it. Ha! In your face."

"Yea, I guess it wasn't hard enough."

"Not at all."

"Then I challenge you to something harder." he said while a smile creeped on his face

"I'm up for a challenge."

"OK, so how about we race to the other side of the pool and back. You can't dunk your head under water. The loser has to do everything the winner says all night until the crack of dawn."

"OK."

"You would have to anything and everything. You swear?"

"I pinky promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"And..." he continued

"What else?" I sighed

"If the loser refuses to do what the victor wants, the victor reserves the right to make them do it."

"Yeah, yeah, lets get on with it! When I win we are so ordering pizza."

"Alright, on my mark. Ready," I grabbed the wall ",set," I positioned to launch off ",go!" And my life changed forever.


End file.
